I assure you Brother, the sun will shine on us again
by Maggie La Rigolote
Summary: Thor et Loki. Tout tournait toujours autour des deux frères. Ils s'aimaient à leurs façons et ça leurs convenait très bien, après le Ragnarok, Thor pensais enfin vivre sa vie avec son peuple, ses amis et son frère...Mais maintenant que Thanos à tout détruit ? Que reste-t-il au dieu de la foudre ? La haine. Et pour seul but: Se venger. Ou comment la folie vient enlacer Thor


Trestis était une planète des plus prospère.

Un ciel violet, deux gros soleils qui éclairaient leurs monde continuellement, empêchant donc la nuit d'exister ici même. Cette planète à la végétation luxuriante était alors diriger par une famille royale, et une armée qui protégeait la population. Riche et à la pointe de la technologie, le peuple Trestien était un des peuples à avoir osé ce joindre à Thanos lors de sa conquête de l'univers en échange de leurs vies et donc, de leurs existences.

Aussi riche et puissant soient-ils, il ne faisaient guère le poids face au Titan violet. C'était la chose la plus intelligente à faire, si on voulait survivre. C'était logique. Mais parfois...La logique elle même tuait.

Tout était calme. La vie continuait son petit bout de chemin, les femmes et les hommes s'occupaient des enfants ou marchandaient, pêchaient, s'entraînaient aux combats. L'immense cité du nom de Tartos brillait de par son or et ses richesses. De nombreux canons étaient installé, par sécurité tout au long du mur de protections, et de nombreux hommes tenaient la garde.

Les habitant eux, profitaient joyeusement de leurs vies, les enfants s'amusant dans l'eau de mer sous la surveillance de leurs parents alors que d'autres s'occupaient des récoltes. Ce peuple, totalement sourds à la souffrance et aux manques des autres planètes vivait là, insouciante.

Alors qu'un petit garçon à la peau rouge et aux nombreux yeux couraient en rigolant vers les bras d'une vieille femme qui devait être sa grand-mère, un bruit sourd et un claquement raisonna.

Puissant, sec, jamais entendu ici sur cette planète.

Si bien que tout le monde c'était alors figé une seconde avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Inquiet et paniquer, la population regarda alors autour de lui à la recherche d'où pouvait bien venir se bruit étrange, sans jamais rien trouver. Alors que tout le monde tentait de se rassurait, l'énergie qui alimentait alors les machines et même le bouclier de protection du royaume entier ce mit à faiblir sous l'incompréhension totale des gardes qui commencèrent alors à sonner l'alerte.

Ce n'était pas normal.

Au même moment, un autre claquement étrange et puissant résonna dans le ciel, déclenchant la panique générale au sein de la population qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait ! Puis, quelque chose de sombre apparut dans le ciel.

C'était un tout petit nuage, noir comme le charbon. Puis rapidement, il s'agrandit et se mit à tout envahir, jusqu'à ce que le magnifique ciel violet soit totalement recouvert de nuage sombre chargé d'électricité. Par endroit, le ciel s'éclairait alors qu'un grondement dangereux ne résonne, faisant pleuré les enfants dans les bras de leurs mères, qui tentaient de fuir cette tempête inédite qui c'était formé en quelques secondes ! Le vent quant à lui c'était également mit à monter, faisant plier la végétation dans tout les sens.

Une tempête venait de se créer en moins d'une minute.

Les civils se réfugièrent alors à toute vitesse vers le palais qui, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, était totalement démunie de bouclier. Le roi, inquiet ce dirigea alors vers la pièce où était renfermé le mécanisme de protection de sa cité. C'est avec horreur qu'il vit alors le toit de la chambre qui protégeait ce mécanisme, détruit et la machine qui les protégeait de toutes attaques. La pièce puait le brûlé, comme si quelque chose de brûlant avait frappé cet endroit, le détruisant !

C'est alors qu'un de ses nombreux yeux se posèrent sur une silhouette au loin, lui glaçant le sang. Se rapprochant du mur détruit, les mains tremblantes, le roi hurla alors à ses sujets.

 **\- Que les femmes et les hommes apte à ce battre forment les rangs ! Tout de suite !**

Sous l'air angoissé de leurs roi, les hommes obéirent alors. Rapidement, les rangs furent formé et l'armée sortit alors devant la capitale de leurs mondes, près à mourir pour se défendre ! Ils auraient bien utiliser leurs vaisseaux de guerre, malheureusement, sans batteries ils étaient inutilisable, tout avait brûlé !

Plus de 100 000 hommes et femmes ce trouvèrent alors, armes et boucliers en mains près à combattre l'envahisseur qui osaient s'en prendre à eux.

Un éclair éclata faisant frémir les plus jeunes alors qu'une silhouette apparut au loin, seule.

Marchant calmement avec à sa taille un sac en toile qui pendaient et ondulait à chaque pas qu'il faisait, l'homme à la musculation impressionnante observait alors avec une lueur effrayante dans le regard, ceux qui se dressait devant lui. Son armure lui protégeant la poitrine, il possédait une cape rouge qui, avec élégance, virevoltait au gré du vent, derrière lui. Blond aux cheveux court, il tenait alors dans sa main droite une hache gigantesque, presque aussi grande que son corps, dont la lame brillait de manière malsaine et de l'autre, des éclaires qui éclataient rapidement entre ses doigts.

Devant lui, ce trouvait une immense armée prête à ce défendre de leurs vies et leurs mondes.

Comme c'était pathétique.

Continuant de s'avancer, Thor, fils d'Odin semblait furieux. Le visage sombre, seuls deux yeux d'une couleur différente semblaient leurs promettre une mort terrible et douloureuse, effrayant le peuple qui était prêt à mourir pour protéger les leurs.

Soudain, le roi ce montra, sur le dos qu'un monstre hideux à deux têtes. Son rire moqueur vint résonner à ses oreilles, jetant de l'huile sur le feu, convaincue qu'il allait massacrer l'Asgardien en face de lui. Après tout n'étaient-ils pas 100 000 soldats prêt à le combattre contre lui seul ?!

 **\- Ha ha ha ! C'est donc toi ? J'avais des doutes... Asgardien que fais-tu donc là ?! N'est-tu pas sensé pourrir auprès de ton peuple dans l'espace ?**  
 **\- Tu es Garvab, le roi de ce royaume ?**  
 **\- C'est moi même ! Garvab le Résistant ! Le constructeur de ce monde ! Roi de Trestis et gardien de Tartos ! Fils de Gayeb et père de Gartap l'Insoum...**

Au même moment, le blond attrapa le sac qui pendait depuis son arrivé, à sa hanche et balança au pieds du roi, la tête du Prince, Gartap l'Insoumis. A la vue de la tête de son fils et de leurs prince, tout le monde lâcha un gémissement de stupeur général.

 **\- Vois-tu, ton fils travaillait pour Thanos, cela doit bien te dire quelque chose pas vrais, Roi de Trestis ?**

La voix dangereusement pleine d'ironie glaça le sang du roi qui venait de découvrir la tête décapité de son fils. La colère commençant à monter, il hurla.

 **\- Comment as-tu osé ?! Tu le paiera de ta vie ! Soldats ! Massacrez le, et ramenez moi sa dépouille que l'on le livre à Thanos !**  
 **\- Et moi, je viens pour venger mon peuple...**

Parfois, la vie était douce et heureuse, pleine d'insouciance. Pourtant, ce jour là, entre les cris de guerre, les coups d'épées et les coups de tonnerre, la vie se montra particulièrement volage, disparaissant à chaque geste de l'Ase sang ce mit alors à couler, pénétrant dans le sol qui semblait avide de ce liquide vitale, rendant grâce à la pluie qui c'était mis à tomber, tout boueux.

 **\- A l'aide !**

 _Crack._

 **\- Par pitié !**

 _Crack._

 **\- Argh ! Je vous en supplie! Pas mes enfants !**

 _Crack._

 _Crack._

 _Crack._

A chaque fois qu'une vie était ôté de ses mains, Thor revoyait son peuple ce faire massacré par Thanos et ses enfants. A chaque fois, il revoyait tout ce qu'il avait perdu de la faute d'Hela et ce ce prince héritier voisin, qui avait alors prévenu Thanos. Et à chaque fois, il entendait ce bruit répugnant qui hantait sa vie depuis ce jour précis où son frère avait été tué devant lui... Plongé dans sa rage et ses souvenirs, Thor laissa alors exploser toute sa rage et sa colère

Asgard, ses parents, ses amis, Heimdall, Loki... Tous morts.  
Sans exception.

Il ne restait alors que lui. Lui et la haine qui c'était mis à envahir tout son être. Ce venger, il devait ce venger et tuer Thanos !

Le ciel violet aux deux soleils étaient devenu comme inexistant, plongé dans l'obscurité même d'une tempête qui ravageait tout, camouflant presque aux yeux de la galaxie entière, le massacre qui faisait rage. La vie est quelque chose de fragile, de si fragile qu'elle ne put résister à cette haine dévorante qui c'était alors emparer de l'âme du Dieu de la Foudre, l'anéantissant.

Silence.

Voilà ce qui régnait à présent sur Trestis. Debout et la tête relevé vers le ciel, Thor avait fermé ces yeux, et écoutait la pluie et les orages ce calmer petit à petit. Son statut de Dieu le protégeant de l'humidité du temps, le blond semblait ce reposer un instant, quelques traces de sang ayant souillé sa joue barbue. Dans sa main, Storm Breaker était encore là. Recouverte de sang, la lame laissait écoulait de grosses gouttes de liquide carmin au sol qui lui, était imbibé au possible de ce liquide précieux au point ou, le sol, n'arrivait plus à absorber la moindre petite goutte. Tout autour de lui...

Un carnage.

Le sol était jonché de cadavres. Personne n'avait survécu. Ni les hommes, ni les femmes, et encore moins les enfants. Car si survivant il y avait, eux aussi, seraient alors brûlé de l'intérieur par ce sentiment dévorant qu'étaient la vengeance. Et il devait continuer sa quête...Il devait encore...tuer...

Loki...

Ouvrant lentement ses yeux, Thor, fixa le ciel qui lentement ce dégageait, laissant alors passer les rayons du soleil qui mirent alors aux yeux de la galaxie le massacre qui venait de ce produire.

Les plaines verdoyante et paisible de Trestis étaient jonché sur des kilomètres à la ronde de cadavres encore chaud. L'énorme cité était devenu des ruines encore fumante, vide elle aussi de vie. Par endroits ce trouvaient de nombreux impacte au sol signe que la foudre avait frappé. L'herbe grasse et verte c'était vêtu de rouge et d'eau, la pluie tentant en vain d'effacer toute trace de sang. Des armes brisé, des femmes qui tenaient dans leurs bras inanimé le corps de leurs enfants, le regard vide... Tant de vie, volatilisé en une journée.

Fatigué. Tellement fatigué. Thor, mourrait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Son esprit lui jouait des tours depuis un moment, il le savait... Il pouvait voir Loki par moment, entendre le rire de ses parents ou bien la voix d'Heimdall et de ses amis... Tout cela n'existait plus. Levant son marteau, épuisé, Thor renonça alors à traquer les hommes de Thanos...Du moins, pour le moment.

Ce reposer...Il devait dormir un peu...Même si il n'avait pas très envie de le faire. La peur au ventre, le blond leva alors son arme royale et l'instant d'après, le Bifröst l'emporta direction la planète qu'il avait adopté.

Midgard.

Quand il posa pied sur le sol, Thor observa autour de lui son nouveau chez lui qu'il avait fait construire rapidement, une fois sur terre. Tout était sombre, éclairé seulement par des torches qui éclairaient les différents couloirs. Tout était alors fait de pierre et d'or, c'était gigantesque et seul une immense fenêtre gravé à même la roche donnait sur l'océan rendaient la chose un peu moins austère. Au dessus de lui ce trouvait un cercle, de la même taille que l'était le passage du Bifröst, laissant entrée et sortir la moindre personne. Il se trouvaient à l'intérieur même d'une falaise. Dans les entailles de la terre, en Norvège, là où il était née il y a plus de 1500 ans...

La salle ou il se trouvait était très spacieuse, à la décoration identique à celle d'Asgard et au milieu de tout ça, ce trouvait un trône, fait de pierre et de fine décoration Asgardienne en or.

S'avançant, le dieu s'approcha d'une sorte de petite cavité qui lui servait de bassine ou, de l'eau, coulait naturellement dedans. Lâchant son arme, le blond plongea avec une certaine envie ses mains dans l'eau glacé pour venir rincer son visage salit.

 _Crack._

L'eau ce mit alors à rougir rapidement lorsque le sang encore chaud qui recouvraient ses mains, disparaissait. Les mains sur son visage, Thor soupira lentement alors qu'une voix amusé résonna dans la caverne.

 **\- Tu as l'air fatigué, mon frère.**

Douce amertume...Te voilà... Attrapant la serviette mis à disposition à coté, le blond ce mit alors à essuyer son visage et ses mains en ce tournant vers le trône où la silhouette gracile de Loki était installé avec élégance. En la voyant, Thor ferma ses yeux, serviette en main posé contre sa bouche.

Il avait envie de vomir...Depuis quand, était-il aussi fou que cela ? Il était...Dangereux... Il perdait la tête.

 **\- Loki...Je...**  
 **\- Allons...ne dit rien, mon frère.**

Il vit cette silhouette qu'il connaissait par cœur ce lever et s'approcher de lui, et lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher de plus en plus de lui, son cœur ce mit alors à lui faire mal, très mal. Sans savoir ce contrôler, le blond murmura, une larme coulant le long de sa joue gauche, sa main venant s'accrocher au niveau de sa poitrine, comme si, cela pouvait le soulager.

 **\- Je suis désolé...Je te demande pardon, Loki...**  
 **\- Pardon ? Voilà quelque chose d'inédit, Thor.**  
 **\- Tu es mort... à cause de moi... Notre peuple...Je...**

Le brun ne répondit rien aux paroles de son frère aîné. Silencieux, le dieu de la foudre pleurait en silence sa tristesse et sa douleur. Tout était de sa faute... ! Si seulement il avait été plus fort, si seulement...Si seulement... ! Lentement, ses jambes le lâchèrent et il se retrouva au sol, à pleurer comme un enfant malheureux.

 **\- Thor.**

Quelle magnifique cruauté était-ce pour Thor de voir Loki ainsi devant lui, le regardant avec cette infini tristesse dans ces yeux vert. Lentement, il vit la main de son petit frère s'approcher de son visage et il n'en sentit pas le touché... Ah... Observant cette silhouette si chère a son cœur, Thor ne put s'empêcher de murmurer, épuisé alors qu'il réalisait que son esprit lui jouait encore des tours.

 **\- Je suis désolé... Je... Tout ce que je peux encore faire...C'est massacré Thanos et ces hommes...Après...je pourrais me reposer... vous rejoindre après...Au Valhalla...Mais pas...Avant... je te promets Loki de tuer ce monstre... je te le promet...**

Épuisé, le blond s'écroula alors de fatigue. Alors que son corps aurait dû s'écrouler à même le sol, il fut retenu par deux bras solide, ceux de son frère. Loki était là, tenant bel et bien dans ses bras un Thor épuisé à force de ne plus dormir pour ne pas être hanté par des souvenirs trop douloureux, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se pencha légèrement en avant et ses lèvres pâle, ce déposèrent avec délicatesse sur le front chaud de son frère et dit d'une voix doucereuse, un sourire au coin des lèvres alors que sa main venait caresser du bout de ses doigts la joue de Thor.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai confiance en tes paroles. Repose toi mon cher frère...J'ai encore besoin de toi. Te voir me pleurer et sombrer dans la folie grace à moi... C'est tellement beau.**

Les yeux fermé, Loki les ouvrit alors pour observer l'océan ou le soleil ce levait lentement, gardant contre son corps, celui de son frère, endormi, un sourire confiant sur ces lèvres, le dieu du Chao murmura finalement.

 **\- Je vais bien m'occuper de toi, mon Roi...**


End file.
